


【布卡西】520庆生3则

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: Summary：2006年世界杯四分之一决赛，意大利vs乌克兰，布冯为拦截舍甫琴科射门撞上了门柱有感。
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	1. 【布卡西】知乎体--恋爱过程中有什么奇妙经历

答主：我对象是精灵  
  
52k点赞  
  
谢邀。  
  
看到题目的时候我就知道我不得不答，我太想讲述我的经历了。  
本人男，对象男，我俩都是足球运动员，司职守门员。像我的ID所说的，我的男朋友太过完美，长得好人善良能力又强，跟他比我就不值得提了，不过你们肯定不能相信是他先追求我的，不过不管你们信不信他已经是我的人了。  
  
写十万字夸他都是我的基本功了，再说就跑题了。我讲我的经历吧，一句话概括就是，我在一场比较重要的比赛里撞到了头，我失忆了。  
（等一下，教练找我有事，下午更）  
  
  
更新  
  
我就离开了几个小时，你们就发散思维的这么严重。那些怀疑我乱编的，我懒得辟谣了，我要真编干嘛用这种十几年前就烂掉的失忆梗。还有谢谢那些知情人帮忙解释，你们ID太好猜了我就不一一揭穿谁是谁了（反正一会你们都要出场），还有刚刚教练叫我过去我敢肯定跟你们有关系，突然跟我说我老队友想我了让我组织个聚会，你们退役多少年了才想起来我啊。  
对了，这件事情发生的时候你们都还在球场上呢，我也想你们了。  
那场比赛是四分之一决赛，对手是我老老队长的对象带领的，老老队长简称M他对象简称S，要不说S 不亏是M曾经俱乐部的当家球星（用曾经一词那就又是一个故事了），第一次有威胁的射门就让我尽了全力去扑，结果没注意身后情况，头就直直撞上了门柱，结结实实的那种，当时离我近的那些队友估计都吓的不轻。  
我当时就只觉得眼前一黑，队友叫了我好几声我才反应过来，我揉了揉头上的大包，缓了一口气又继续比赛了，可能是比赛的紧张刺激感更多所以没人觉得有什么不对包括我自己。  
之后的几天也没什么感觉，主要是决赛的赛程比较紧也让我不能乱想什么，然后十天之后我们队夺冠了。  
你们也猜到了，这种激动人心的时刻当然都要跟家人分享，队友们成双成对的就地搂在一起，不是的就打电话。只有我没事人一样淡定喝水。  
“你怎么不给I打电话，这可不是你的作风”ID叫有点困的A当时跟ID是有点凶的G（没错也是一对狗男男，都是中场）拥抱完过来一脸奇怪的看我。  
“I?”我只记得我当时特别困惑，觉得A说了很深奥的东西一样。  
“天呐不是吧，你也学会开玩笑了啊，不过这个时候就别矜持了吧”ID叫罗马的狼那位T粗线条的很，理所当然以为我在开玩笑。  
“你....”越位线游走的P眯了眯眼睛，像极了狐狸。“失忆了？我记得你可是恨不得一天24小时跟I腻在一起”  
“没关系的，我们都知道了，不用介意我们的”老好人队长C这么对我说。  
而我头上的问号已经和冷汗一样多了。  
“你们到底在说什么啊，I是谁”  
一时间刚才还热闹的更衣室安静极了。刚开的香槟都不冒泡了。  
“...”  
“咳，你把手机拿出来看看”还是A淡定的要命，不愧是中场大脑。  
我翻开手机通讯录，一眼看到备注了心之所属的号码，我还这么肉麻的么。  
“这是？”我不知道的是，我即使失了相关记忆，当时笑的还是那么傻，就像每次我跟别人提起I 那样的表情。当然这是看起来沉默寡言吐槽起来就像话痨的N说的。  
“你打过去就知道了”  
接电话的是一个少年，至少听起来是，声音软软的，但是听上去就很舒服，他说恭喜你啊，抱歉走的早不能陪你，但是你永远是我的骄傲。超级失落的情绪让人听了就想好好抱抱他，而不是像我这样傻x一样的问了一句。  
“你就是I 么，抱歉我不记得你了，你能帮我找回记忆就好了”  
那边突然没了声音，我有了不好的预感。  
然后他带着哭音的沙沙的声音回复了我。  
“好”  
比手机那边更安静的是我这边，我甚至听到了G 倒吸一口气。  
“A 查一下下一趟M市到这边的飞机是几个小时之后”P眼睛已经眯成了一条缝，坏极了。  
“已经在查了，emmm最早的是明早八点五十的”A老老实实的汇报。  
恭喜你，你还有大概十个小时活命，还能参加个庆功会呢”  
“？？？”所以就没人解释一下为什么么。  
我已经尽量还原了当时的情景，我都觉得历历在目了。他们之所以说我没好活了，是因为I在俱乐部属于团宠级别，如果不出意外刚刚的通话已经外放了，而他的哥哥们应该已经准备杀过来了，而早退役的把I当儿子养的H不出意外也已经知道了，听我队友说如果不是I 拦着我早就挨了H不知道几顿揍了。  
“对了我想起来一个问题，他们坐私人飞机怎么办”P仿佛才想起来，漫不经心（装的）提了一句，然后跟他男票继续煲起电话粥。  
“节哀”N一脸哀恸，拍拍我的肩膀。  
他们都去了庆功宴，而我在酒店等娘家人，  
但是，我记忆还是空白的啊。即使这样我还是坚强地拒绝了C想帮忙的想法，这是我的战场（？）  
还行，他们总共来了五个人，虽然来一个人我也不好还手就是了，其中有我的男朋友，说实话我刚开始不知道哪个是他，但是你们知道么，人也是有身体记忆的，大脑不记得了可是我的心和身体还记得。他们一群人走到我面前，可是我眼里只有那个白的发光的少年，他可真好看。  
在我的那帮看好戏不嫌事大的队友们走之前，还是有一两个良心未泯的帮我科普了一下我们的故事的，老好人C和中场大脑A。我的恋爱史由别人讲出来让我还有了点新奇的感觉。  
他们说I和我第一次相遇在三年前，当时我们两个因为都是门将所以除了在赛前握手整场都是没有互动的，直到比赛结束我就像着了魔一样往人家那边跑，不过他也在找我，面对面的时候我还在想怎么能给人家留个好印象，他就已经先说话了，他说他从14岁就注意到我了，除了自己偶像最喜欢的就是我了，所以作为纪念你能不能给我一条你的裤子啊。可想而知你们应该能理解我的心情了，简直比中了彩票还惊喜。很长一段时间我都被队友们叫走了狗x运的男人。然后顺理成章的我就有男朋友了，每次比赛见面恨不得把他揉怀里的就是我的状态了。  
回到原题，我看到他之后我再次理解了所谓的被馅饼砸到的含义，这就是我的男朋友啊，我一定上辈子拯救过地球。他见到的本来想扑过来的姿势还是忍了下来，一副不确定的样子，眼眶还有点红，即使我失了忆我也想打自己一巴掌，怎么有人舍得让他伤心。  
好吧，那个人就是我。  
我没来得及给自己一巴掌，他旁边的H先给了我后脑勺一巴掌，一副给我个解释的表情，虽然比我矮吧但是那气场还是让我出了冷汗。剩下的三个人，两个看好戏的表情（让我想起了P）一个在摩拳擦掌。奇怪的是，我突然就想起来这四个人是谁了，然而与I相关的记忆还是没能出现。  
回房间的路上，看好戏的R和他们那边的G跟我说他来是阻止另外两个人打死我的。这种事情请不要轻描淡写的说出来谢谢。  
回到酒店我的房间，我老老实实坐在床上，H搬了凳子坐在我面前，问一句我答一句。期间I坐在我旁边拉着我的手，不顾H飞来的眼刀。  
“没关系的啊，我会等你想起来的”  
那一刻我一直很慌乱的心情瞬间就得到治愈了，然后我突然就有眼泪流下来了，I还比我更慌，以为自己说错了什么，跟我道歉。  
我也不知道该说什么，就抱住他不放了，他拍拍我的后背也急的哭出来了，这下懵逼的变成了H，看过来的眼神复杂的很，具体表现为看我像傻子看I心疼的要命。  
“如果，我是说如果我还是想不起来，你愿意让我重新追求你么”  
“…恩”  
话也说了一大堆了，我还是没想起来。H 就约我到足球场上来一个点球大战，这是人干事？他说对于我们来说那一片绿荫是最容易触景生情的地方，我觉得有道理并且不敢拒绝。  
不负众望的，我又不小心撞到了门柱，我敢肯定是H故意的，想笑的收一收，很疼的！  
结局你们也能猜到，我恢复记忆了，其实不怪你们怀疑，这就是个狗血小说式发展。我恢复记忆了第一个想法就是亲吻他，我也实施了，不管不顾的抱着他亲了好久，成功惹怒了H，后脑勺又挨了一巴掌，R说不能打了再打又失忆了我才逃过一劫。  
后来，后来我拦着I不让他走，赶出去了我的室友C，用下次再有任凭发落打发走了H他们，然后就你们懂得了。  
  
  
  
@在越位线试探：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，原来你的记忆开关在头上，下次有什么不想让你想起来的直接砸你头就行了。  
@心累的老父亲：写三千字检讨，下星期给我。  
  
  
解码：  
男朋友I:卡西利亚斯  
老老队长M：马尔蒂尼  
当家球星S：舍甫琴科  
中场大脑A：皮尔洛  
有点凶G：加图索  
罗马狼T:托蒂  
闷骚N:内斯塔  
老好人C：卡纳瓦罗  
腹黑P：因扎吉  
老父亲H:耶罗  
看好戏的三人组：劳尔，古蒂，拉莫斯


	2. 【布卡西】关于老父亲收到的那封检讨

扒一扒奇特的检讨书  
答主：心累的老父亲  
前略，我是隔壁那个帖子的当事人H，我目前已经收到了B（答主）的检讨书，我以为是检讨书，谁**知道根本就是一封给I情书，本着独瞎不如众瞎的原则，我要公开处刑，谁都别拦着我。  
为保护隐私，人名代号处理。  
  
我最尊敬的H前辈，请允许我这样叫你，虽然平时他们都打趣我说该叫你一声岳父，但是真这么称呼会不合时宜。  
对于这次事件，我已经深刻反思过了，但是我知道你还是不能简单释怀，I太好了不应该有人伤害他，尤其我这样更为亲近的人，I是个爱哭鬼，输了比赛会伤心地哭，赢了比赛会激动地哭，别人不开心了他会因为共情而哭，唯独自己受了伤害却选择偷偷地哭然后还要安慰别人说自己没事。那天他哭了，对不起，我不会找任何理由去狡辩，我向您保证过不会伤害他但是我这次食言了。  
我愿意接受任何惩罚，只要你满意。  
这次失忆了之后我的队友给我讲了一些我们的故事，我对I是一见钟情，听说赛场初见之后在简短的交流之后我就眼睛没离开过他，最后是你过来拉走了I，我还不自觉地想跟上去，后来我想起来了，我尤记得那次的惊鸿一瞥，真的是太纯净了，那时候他才25岁不是吗，就已经能担起这么重的担子了，压力之下还能这么纯净就已经足够吸引我了，更何况他有那般吸引人的容貌和气质。  
站在他面前我就已经足够激动了，然后他说他喜欢我，从很久之前，也许那个时候他还对我不是名为爱的喜欢，但是我已经沦陷了。那次见面之后我已经在想怎样再次见到他了，我第一次知道喜欢一个人是多么的迫不及待想要见到他，我想我都忍不过24小时。  
我怕通电话会太过暴露我的急切，我只好拿起手机一个字一个字地编辑，删删减减却只剩下几个字，我想见你。即使这样我的手还是微微颤抖的。  
其实我还想问他对我是什么感觉，但是我知道不能操之过急。等待回复的几分钟里已经快三十岁的我还像初中生一样在床上滚来滚去，生怕是我会错意，再不会有结果。  
他回了好，然后偷偷告诉我他想要去的地方，问我可以一起么。我甚至可以想象他在屏幕的那边摸摸鼻子不好意思的样子。  
于是我们偷偷开始了约会，每次看到他穿的严严实实的样子我都想笑，可爱的紧，后来我知道不仅因为怕狗仔他其实还是怕冷的体质，想到我体温比一般人要高我都要偷着乐了，因为他一定会因为寻找热源而离我更近不是吗。我还记得有一次下雪了，我们约会在漫天雪花下，I穿的像个小熊，但是还是摘了手套去接雪，他说雪很美，而我眼中只有他，我说是很美，只不过美的是人。然后他就又不知所措了，I不仅是小哭包也是个容易害羞的人（不过后来变得越来越皮得心应手不知道为什么），然后我就去吻了他，然后我们又有了第一次的深入交流，I后来还笑着说这是魔法体液交换呢。  
我感觉人生已经圆满了，但是人就是很奇怪，越是拥有的多越会患得患失，于是有一天我发现我变得无法控制自己的心情了，我感觉大家喜欢的是表面的我而不是名字下面那个活生生的人，甚至对I我都没了自信，我觉得没有值得他喜欢的地方，可是我知道不能放开他，幸亏我没有放开他，他就是我的救赎，毫不夸张。你知道我描述了这么多，我就是得了抑郁症，是I一直陪着我开导我，我过分对待他也只会问我为什么不相信他，于是我看到了光，我变得愿意去找医生，不再害怕面对球场。后来，后来我就痊愈了，我不知道该怎么感谢他，只能做他爱吃的马铃薯煎蛋，看他一副吃得满足的样子谁也不会提起发生的事情，他怎么会这么好。  
再后来他的队伍变得无往不利，各种荣誉拿了很多，他仍然可以不骄不躁，笑起来都还是从前的样子，我作为他对手队伍的一员也愿意为了他而高兴，我喜欢他高兴到蹦蹦跳跳的样子，我喜欢他举起奖杯在漫天飞舞的金箔下的威风样子。外界问起我来，我的回答永远是一个，I就是世界上最好的门将，非要说的话他第一我第二。  
不知不觉又说了这么多关于I的话，没办法他值得我的一切赞美。其实我后来分析了一下自己失忆的原因，听说人的记忆是有分区的，而我脑中的分区也许是分开了两个，一个放着其他一个放着有关I的一切，这次的意外也许就是因为我伤到了有关I的那一片？队医说我只是短暂的选择性失忆，但是我其实很慌，我怕我真的想不起来，即使我说过想要重新追求I，可是关于他的一切我都舍不得。  
所以关于治愈，我真的需要感谢你，方法不重要，重要的是结果。  
如果I也能看到这封信，请告诉他我爱他。  


@心累的老父亲：字数不够3000，如果不是I不同意我强烈要求重写  
@球场斗牛舞：得了吧，当初谁看完哭的稀里哗啦的  
@在越位线试探：666，文采不错


	3. 【布卡西】关于卡西留下来之后发生的事情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咕了好久好久

如果说，人生中有几个最难熬的时刻，那现在一定可以排的上前几名，毕竟因为跟卡西在一起的时间总会让他觉得不够。  
布冯规规矩矩地开车，总忍不住转过头去看看卡西，卡西也会回给他一个美好的笑容，一如初见那般，然后后面坐着的耶罗就会毫不客气地给他头来那么一下，原因是危险驾驶。  
还好在被耶罗用目光烧出洞来之前那个遥远的机场总算是到了。下一步就是怎么留下卡西的问题了，说实话布冯现在是万不敢跟耶罗提出来的，而一边的卡西只顾着玩手机完全没有帮忙的意思。  
难道卡西不想留下？想到这一点布冯突然就没了底气。Iker果然生气了啊。看着一旁的行李布冯叹了一口气老老实实地帮着往飞机上搬，一边想着怎么道歉，没想到提到卡西的行李时被一只有些冰凉的手拦住了他。  
“Gigi你在干什么啊”卡西眼里全是疑惑，然后逐渐变成了受伤“你不想我留下么”  
布冯几乎是想也没想就把自己的手和行李收回来，在耶罗莫名其妙又转为生气的表情下。然后跟着卡西一起傻笑着等数落。  
“好吧好吧，我也想到了。我就说你怎么带一大堆东西”耶罗揪了下卡西的耳朵，也没怎么下力气。一回头，带来的帮手早在座位上坐好挥手了，让耶罗一下失笑没了计较的心情。  
“嘿嘿，就知道耶罗最好了”卡西回头对着布冯眨了眨眼。布冯跟着鞠了个躬。  
“没有下次”耶罗挥挥手终于也是登上了飞机。  
“请放心”

即使两人已经有了足够的伪装，他们也是忍到了车上才紧牵彼此的手。  
“欢迎回来，Gigi”  
“让你久等了”  
布冯想起，这样的对话是第二次了。曾经他对自己充满怀疑甚至在球场上都会颤抖的日子也是卡西紧握着他的手陪着他，最后难掩疲惫也不忘说一声欢迎回来。

“在这里，还是回去”  
卡西眼睛微微瞪大了些，他一下子就听出了恋人话中的大胆想法。然而他还是选择在布冯的手背上拍了拍，他当然选择只有他们两个人的地方。  
“那你可忍住咯”布冯没忍住扳过他的脸偷走个敷衍的吻。  
“才不会”

“就在这里”  
布冯拦住想要从车库回房间的卡西，还没等卡西发出疑惑的问句就已经被按在了车引擎盖上。  
“我们还没有这样过吧，iker”事实证明布冯确实是那个忍得辛苦的人，说出的话声音已经低哑的不行。  
“好热”卡西背后的引擎盖在阳光下已经微微发烫，隔着一层薄薄的短袖也让卡西感受到了热度，然而布冯更为炙热的东西已经隔着短裤顶了上来。  
“感觉...呜..好怪”卡西似乎是从来都在地点的选择上都不会拦着布冯，其实是因为他也有关于情欲的好奇心。  
“有我在”布冯轻吻着卡西的耳垂，又含入整个耳朵，“你什么都不要想”  
这一次的亲吻时间比往常都要漫长，直到卡西脸上泛起像是缺氧的红色。然后十分熟悉又十分低沉的笑声从紧贴的胸口传过来。  
“iker，你可真爱我”  
“什么...”卡西呆呆的，任布冯一件件帮他脱去衣服，被突然含上他分身的热度吓了一跳。“天...别”  
“你看，仅仅只是接吻你就已经这么有感觉了。只有我能让你这样，是么”  
“嗯...哈”也许是许久没有做爱，卡西此时更加的敏感，不过也确实如布冯所说，仅仅是接吻他的分身就已经支起了帐篷，被男友细心的照顾着的地方开始吐出些白浊来。“怎么...你...不喜欢么”  
“怎么不喜欢，太喜欢了”

“这可真是...惊喜”布冯刚才在抚摸卡西的大腿时已经发现了恋人的裤兜鼓鼓囊囊的，这下他知道里面装着什么了。“有备而来，嗯哼？”  
想到卡西背着耶罗一个人跑去便利店挑选安全套，结账还要因为长得太小而受目光洗礼的情景，布冯不知道该笑还是该无奈。还没想到后面没想到卡西先咬了他一口。  
“你又乱想什么，我是让nene帮我买的啦”  
“...你不会良心不安么，iker”  
“不会啊，我也帮他买过洗发水什么的啊”  
“好像性质不太一样吧”  
“...快点，气氛都被你破坏了”卡西决定装傻，他才不会说因为天天帮塞尔吉奥补后防对方心怀愧疚才帮忙的。

“说实话我觉得很怪，但是尺码很合适，谢谢你的细心”布冯含着笑意吻上卡西的唇，用他刚刚咬开包装的嘴。  
“唔”卡西终于是紧紧闭上双眼，不去计较刚刚的小插曲。这个吻他差点就要得不到了啊。  
他不敢再想，布冯如果没能想起他。

“我们换个地方”布冯隐约看到卡西的背后已经有些摩擦的细小伤痕，不禁懊恼起来。  
“嗯...怎么”卡西倒是不怎么在意的样子，只是在他抱起自己的时候揽紧了对方的脖子。  
“一会你要不舒服了”布冯亲亲卡西的肩膀，把人放在SUV宽大的后座上，紧跟着覆了上去，想了想又十分坏心地把卡西的小腿搭在自己的手臂上。  
“...哇..嗯!...”由于布冯的动作，比起其他部位更为白皙的屁股被看了个完整，然后几乎是卡西还没来得及有反应就已经被拉向布冯的分身。  
许久没有这般亲密接触，卡西竟然有些紧张，失了耐性想要闯入的布冯也被夹着有些不上不下，低下头看，卡西已经因为隐忍额头布满了汗珠。  
“你...动一下啊”卡西望回布冯灰蓝的眼，过了很久才想起来两个人目前的状况，事实证明即使失忆也不会影响布冯下身发育，卡西被卡着已经飚出了眼泪，想止住都做不到。  
“那你可忍住了，iker”布冯仿佛一直在等着一个指令，而现在他选择不再顾及。  
像之前的每一次深入交流一样，没多久卡西就已经自行找到了最让自己舒服的姿势和位置，发出一些小动物一样的呜咽，勾着布冯一起找回从前的感觉。  
"这种感觉我怎么会忘记，与你在一起的时间，尤其是这个时候的感觉，我怎么能忘"布冯温柔地吻卡西的眼睑。"对不起让你久等了"  
"嗯？...不要...这个时候...啊说这种...奇怪的话"卡西这个时候其实已经不是太能听懂布冯说了些什么，但是布冯充满歉意的声音还是让他回了些神。  
"嗯～这倒是是我的不对了"布冯拍拍卡西的屁股，水声中掺着一两声清脆的响声，让卡西的羞耻感比以往更强，下身不由自主地跟着缩紧了，换来布冯舒服的闷哼。

结束之后谁也没先说话，倒是卡西看着一片狼藉的车后排一副不知所措的样子。  
一起经历过失忆的奇特经历，似乎让两人心境也有了些改变，大概是一种意外和明天不一定哪个先来的劫后余生。  
这一次的做爱时间格外的长，经常是布冯久久抱着卡西不愿意松手也不愿意放松，想要抱怨被搂着快要喘上不来气的卡西也只是无奈的叹气。  
"Gigi，我在这里"  
只需要一句话便已够了，布冯紧张的情绪便被抚平了。  
"抱歉，不得不说，我还是有些后怕"布冯不停吻着卡西的唇，就像汲取氧气一般。  
"Gigi，永远不要对我说抱歉。因为我喜欢你呀"  
"..."布冯愣了愣"除了我爱你，无以为报"  
"那就...够了。不要再忘了我啊"

"好了不要装了，我听到了"布冯敢说耶罗一定在话筒的另一边挑眉，让装着正常说话的卡西脸又红了一个色号，布冯挠挠头，昨天做的多了，想起来给卡西补水的时候自家恋人已经哑了。  
"耶罗你不生气啦"卡西听到索性也不装了，哑哑的声音也挡不住的兴奋。  
"生气有用？"  
"嘿嘿"  
果然过了没多久，布冯接过满眼担心的卡西手中的电话。  
耶罗并没有先说话，布冯知道该做什么。  
"我向你保证，绝对不会有第二次"  
"呵...谁叫那孩子喜欢你呢"耶罗叹口气"希望我没相信错人，不是吗"  
"十分感谢"

布冯对疑惑表情看过来的卡西露出一个温暖的笑容。


End file.
